threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Article Layout I have a suggestion, At the Three Kingdoms Wiki:Article Layout section add like: When ever adding a infobox for a specific character who has served (Wu, Shu, Wei), please use our wiki's custom Character Infoboxes, or anything like that. --Knightrez 10:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I have to leave to do my homework, I'll get back to the infobox later. --Knightrez 10:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Ok good luck on your hw -- Zantam03 10:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Galleries I see you've created a Liu Bei/Gallery page, however, the old Gallery: Liu Bei is still there, which means you have to delete it. --Knightrez 10:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hold on a sec. You moved it. That doesn't make any sence. --Knightrez 10:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : I was trying to move it to Liu Bei/Gallery and then make the title look like Gallery: Liu Bei by using Template:DISPLAYTITLE, but for some reason that didn't work so I moved it back. -- Zantam03 10:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Nickname I decided my nickname. You can call me Knight. --Knightrez 13:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : alright - Zantam03 14:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yuan Shao What are you trying to do with the Yuan Shao's Forces article? I'll initially try to expand it --Knightrez 06:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) User:Deadkid dk Whos User:Deadkid dk? You know from him Wikipedia? --Knightrez 06:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Ye he edits on Wikipedia and makes good articles there so I asked him to check this place out. Hope he stays, he seems knowledgable. -- Zantam03 09:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Why don't we add captions to the gallery art? For example, I have a picture of Cao Cao as seen on Red Cliff. Captions can be used to show what the person is looking at. --Knightrez 09:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : I dunno... I've been adding descriptions to most images I've uploaded lately. Captions in the gallery can make it look very chaotic. When a picture depicts a scene its caption will be rather long. -- Zantam03 09:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Liangzhou Rebellion I think you should start on the Liangzhou Rebellion rather than the Yan Province ariticle, because it is a big gap between the YTR article and the SATRA (TRA) --Knightrez 09:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) About Deadkid What's Deadkid's account on Wikipedia? what's his work? I'm really curious to see his work. --Knightrez 10:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Zantam 3K Master and Yuki call you Zantam. Even I'm beginning to call you Zantam. So you want your official nickname to be Zantam? ;-) --Knightrez 08:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : lol sure --Zantam03 09:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Lu Jue So Lu Gong (Lu Jue) wasn't a fictional character after all? --Knightrez 09:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Well yes and no. There was not a man named Lü Gong and also not a man who lured Sun Jian in a trap set by Kuai Lang. But Huang Zu did have an officer who fled. -- Zantam03 09:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Then why is it in my RoTk book and why is it on Wikipedia? --Knightrez 09:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Because Romance is fictional and Wikipedia is not reliable. There is no man named Lü Gong in any historical sources and there is also no mention of any trap set by Kuai Lang. Lü Jie is mentioned as an officer of Huang Zu who fled into Xian hills and there one of his men (or more) killed Sun Jian. :: Just a stupid mistake of Jian that resulted in an unfortunate turn of events. Nothing of it was planned --Zantam03 09:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Great News I have Great News. The color for the Dong Zhuo's Forces infobox should be Violet. It is stated here on Koei Wiki. I found Yuan Shao . Yellow. --Knightrez 10:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, ye I know YS is yellow, but so are the Yellow Turbans and the Han (and Yuan Shu as well I thnk)! So that makes it a bit complicated. I think I'm not gonna follow Koei on Dong Zhuo being pink though. They always associate DZ with pigs (he's literally a pig in SF) and I think that's where pink comes from. I'll stay with grey, like Kongming does :-) --Zantam03 11:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC)